Carnival of Death
Optionally: |Type = Side Quest |Prerequisite = |Next quest = }} Acquisition The quest is received by reading one of several newspapers. The first one can be found right after the tutorial in the hallway of the Pawnshop Lodgings. Walkthrough Brief #Head for the Santa Monica Pier #Go up the ramp and down the pier to inspect the corpse #Do the A Bounty for the Hunter quest in order to get the Mudd Hunt quest #Head Downtown (only possible after completing a major part of Explosive Beginning) #Enter the Skyeline Apartments #Listen to the answering machine on the second floor #Leave the building #Head down the street until you reach the Last Round #Enter the warehouse across the street #Ask the bum what happened (optionally use a social feat for ) #Collect the keycard next to the corpse #Head for Hollywood (only possible after completing Patron of the Ancient Arts) #Enter the Luckee Star Motel #Open the door to the last room on the left side using the keycard #Pick up the business card on the dresser #Go back to Santa Monica #Enter the Brothers Salvage junkyard #Traverse the junkyard until the conversation with the killer begins #Either sympathize with the killer and (7) him to stop murdering people for a or simply engage and kill him # Detailed After first obtaining the quest by reading the newspaper found in the hallway of the Pawnshop Lodgings head for the beach through the staircase parking garage. Once there enter the pier by going up the stairs and follow it all the way down until you reach the crime scene. Next pick up and complete the A Bounty for the Hunter quest from Arthur Kilpatrick in order to get the Mudd Hunt quest which is heavily intertwined with Carnival of Death. Once enough story progress has been done, specifically after blowing up the warehouse during Explosive Beginning, take the cab in order to reach Downtown. Once there head for the Skyeline Apartments (which will also hold a haven if the fledgling is in good standing with the prince). Enter Muddy's apartment on the second floor either by picking the lock (lockpicking level 5 required) or entering it through the vents which can be both accessed from the ground floor or any other apartment. Once there, listen to the answering machine to hear a message from an eerie caller. The caller told Muddy to meet him at a warehouse across some bar. The bar in question is the Last Round, so leave the building and head all the way down the street to the left until you reach it, then turn right to find an abandoned warehouse just across the street. Enter it to discover the scene of another brutal murder. First ask the bum what happened. Optionally use a social feat or him to convince him to keep the things he just witnessed to himself for a . Next climb up the boxes to reach the upper floor without touching the fire. Approach the mutilated corpse and pick up the keycard lying next to it. Once enough story progress has been made, specifically the completion of Patron of the Ancient Arts, use the cab to reach Hollywood. Once there, enter the Luckee Star Motel, head through the double doors, up either stairs and reach the last room on the left side. Enter it using the keycard found before and witness Muddy's brutal murder. Pick up the Brothers Salvage business card on the dresser. Next head back to Santa Monica by using a cab and enter the Brothers Salvage junkyard located next to the oil tank where Bertram Tung is hiding. Carefully traverse the junkyard, avoiding the wrecked cars and other objects thrown by the killer. When the killer sets a large area on fire avoid it by squeezing between the wall and some stacked cars on the right side. A few moments later you finally meet the killer in person and a conversation begins. Either be sympathetic towards the killer and (7) him to stop murdering people for a or engage and kill him to , earning either way. Quest Log Notes * The serial killer, tagged as the Southland Slasher, can be found and spoken to at the Surfside Diner in the initial portion of the game, although none of his dialogue options yield any useful information or rewards. * The 2 experience points earned by witnessing Muddy's murder at the Luckee Star Motel are actually a reward for completing Mudd Hunt rather than progress in the Carnival of Death quest. * It should be noted, that even if the Southland Slasher can't be persuaded to stop killing, simply attempting to convince him will net the Fledgling a Humanity gain, even if he refuses to change his ways. Navigation es:Carnaval de muerte Category:Quests Category:Side Quests